Le Pêcheur et la Sirène
by Kanzelra
Summary: Jacques vient chaque jour pêcher sur sa "plage secrète" pour nourrir sa famille. Mais un jour, il fait une incroyable rencontre...


Il était une fois, un couple de paysans très pauvres. Ils avaient trois fils, ce qui constituaient beaucoup de bouches à nourrir, mais heureusement, chacun d'entre eux était doué dans un domaine. Le premier savait s'y prendre avec les animaux et les plantes, il aidait donc ses parents aux travaux de la ferme. Le second excellait à la chasse, et ramenait parfois un cerf ou un sanglier pour le dîner, ainsi que quelques herbes de sa cueillette pour la soupe. Le dernier, prénommé Jacques, était doué pour la pêche. Il savait quel appât utiliser pour attraper les plus gros poissons. Grâce à ces compétences, la petite famille vivait heureuse sans trop souffrir de la faim. Parfois, lorsqu'ils avaient de la chance, ils pouvaient même se permettre de revendre les prises de la chasse ou de la pêche au marché.

Les habitants du village voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'activité de Jacques, et mettaient souvent ses parents en garde : « Faites attention ! Les sirènes sont les amies des poissons. Si votre fils continue à pêcher, un jour l'une d'entre elle l'emmènera au fond de la mer et vous ne le reverrez plus jamais ! »

Mais les parents de Jacques ne croyaient pas à cette légende, et Jacques non plus. Ce n'étaient que de vieilles histoires colportées par les vieillards du village, et il était trop grands pour croire à ces contes de fées. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il pêchait au même endroit, et rien ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il s'installa donc une fois de plus sur sa plage secrète, comme il aimait l'appeler. Personne ne venait jamais pêcher ou se promener par ici, et on y trouvait de gros poissons en abondance. C'était l'endroit parfait pour une bonne prise. Il prépara son hameçon, son appât et jeta sa ligne le plus loin possible. Armé de patience, il s'installa confortablement en attendant qu'un poisson se prenne à son piège. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que sa ligne ne se mette à vibrer. Il saisit sa canne avec force et attendit le bon moment. Le bouchon plongea, et il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces. Mais sa prise lui résistait.

« Comme il est lourd, il doit être énorme ! »

Tout en tirant, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'excitation. Qu'avait-il attrapé cette fois-ci ? Un bar ? Un saumon ? Un thon ? Peut-être même un marlin ? Cela semblait peu probable, mais sa prise semblait incroyablement grosse.

« Je ne dois surtout pas le perdre ! » pensa-t-il.

Après un dernier effort, il parvint finalement à extraire sa proie de l'eau. Celle-ci vint s'écraser sur le sable, juste à côté de lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Il est encore plus grand que moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il se redressa pour mieux la voir. C'était un très gros poisson, avec une queue aux écailles rouge vif. Mais à la place de sa tête se trouvait le haut du corps d'une fille aux longs cheveux d'or et aux yeux couleur d'océan. Jacques devint livide.

« La légende était vraie ! J'ai attrapé une sirène ! »

Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que lui. Il se leva pour s'enfuir, les jambes tremblantes, mais la sirène le retient.

« Attends ! Ne pars pas ! »

Malgré son instinct qui lui dictait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il se figea.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

A moitié rassuré, il cessa de trembler, mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant.

« Tu… Tu es une vraie sirène ? »

« Et toi, tu es un vrai humain ? »

C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient tout deux un membre de l'autre espèce. Peut-être qu'elle non plus n'avaient pas cru aux légendes sur l'existence des humains ? Cette idée le fit sourire.

« Je m'appelle Iloha. Et toi ? »

« Mon nom est Jacques. »

« Enchantée, Jacques. »

Elle hésita.

« Je sais que ma demande va ta paraître étrange, mais que dirais-tu de devenir mon ami ? »

Jacques se méfia. Si les légendes du village étaient vraies, il pouvait s'agir d'un piège pour l'attirer dans l'eau. Il secoua la tête.

« Il est tard, je dois rentrer chez moi, mes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

Iloha sentit sa méfiance. Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Je sais comment te prouver ma bonne foi. »

Elle arracha l'une des écailles de sa queue de poisson et la lui tendit.

« Chez les sirènes, il s'agit d'un gage de sincérité. On ne l'offre qu'à nos amis. »

Jacques finit par se laisser convaincre. Elle avait l'air seule, un peu triste, et lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

A partir de ce jour, ils se retrouvèrent quotidiennement sur leur plage secrète pour passer la journée ensemble. Iloha lui racontait comment c'était sous la mer, comme leur palais était beau, fait de perles, de coquillages et de corail. Jacques lui racontait la vie sur terre, les forêts verdoyantes et les montagnes enneigées.

Il ne pêchait plus, du moins pas en sa présence, craignant de la blesser ou de la mettre en colère. Mais il fallait bien qu'il continue à nourrir sa famille. Alors il rentrait chaque fois un peu plus tard, cherchant d'autres endroits où pêcher et ne revenant pas à la maison tant qu'il n'avait rien attrapé. Ses parents s'inquiétèrent de ce changement, mais Jacques prétendit pour les rassurer que son coin habituel était devenu trop fréquenté et les poissons trop rares. Il ne leur parla pas d'Iloha, conscient qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et lui interdiraient de la revoir.

Un beau jour, lors de leur rendez-vous quotidien, il la trouva plus triste que d'habitude. Elle ne parla presque pas de tout l'après-midi, et aucune de ses plaisanteries ne parvinrent à la faire sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles si triste… » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai appris que tu continuais à pêcher des poissons. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté depuis notre rencontre. »

« Je suis désolé Iloha, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut bien que ma famille mange. »

« J'espérais ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais tu connais les légendes sur nous. C'est la loi des sirènes. »

Jacques se tendit.

« Quelle loi ? »

« Les sirènes sont les protectrices des poissons. Et si un humain est surpris en train de leur faire du mal, nous devons le punir. »

Jacques devint livide. Il se releva brusquement, effrayé.

« Je suis désolée, Jacques. »

« Attends, je te promets que cette fois, je ne pêcherai plus jamais de poisson ! Tu as ma parole ! »

Mais Iloha ne l'écouta pas. Elle lui saisit le bras et plongea dans les flots, l'entraînant avec elle.

Le soir venu, les parents de Jacques s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir leur fils revenir. La nuit était déjà tombée, et jamais il n'était rentré aussi tard ! Ils prévinrent alors les habitants du village, et tous participèrent aux recherches, qui durèrent toute la nuit. Au petit matin, ils trouvèrent finalement sa plage secrète. Le soleil levant éclaira alors un corps sans vie sur le sable.

Ce n'était pas Jacques. C'était une sirène à la queue rouge et aux longs cheveux d'or. Il lui manquait une écaille, et son visage semblait refléter une incroyable tristesse.

* * *

Ce texte est une réécriture d'un conte rédigé lorsque j'avais 10 ans. Il est encore à améliorer, mais j'avais envie de le reprendre et de le partager ;)


End file.
